


Yogparty

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: Anonymous said: christmas yogparty and smith and trott accidentally stand under some mistletoe (queue the yogs cheering and ross wolf whisting) surprisingly smith gets embarrassed and tries to back out of it. trott pulls smith back and has to be the one to lean up and give a kiss to the big doofus





	

Smith was standing in the middle of the yogscast office wearing the ugliest Christmas jumper ever (which was also matching with Trott’s) drinking mulled wine and he felt ridiculous. This whole party was ridiculous but he couldn’t just turn it down either. I mean come on, there was free alcohol and the others would become suspicious if he turned down free alcohol. The worst part about the party? Somebody had decided it would be hilarious to put mistletoe on the door. And the fact there wasn’t enough food, in which Smith had nagged Trott to go get him a yoghurt for about 10 minutes straight. A yoghurt, in the middle of a fucking Christmas party. Smith had avoided leaving the room for about an hour now in fear of getting caught under the mistle toe. The tension in the office was bad enough already and this just added to it. There was only one person here Smith wouldn’t mind kissing, and that was Trott. Although he’d never admit that to anyone, not even his best friends. Hell he could hardly admit he was bisexual.

The atmosphere of the party was pretty nice though, it wasn’t often Sips was in the office and he was definitely the comedian tonight. He had so many strange stories to tell, one wonders where they all came from. Ross was slightly drunk as he was louder than usual, he’s always jolly when he gets drunk, Martyn was sitting on a chair in he corner nodding off to sleep and he could see Sips and Sjin plotting to draw on him. His attention was then drawn to Trott who was fiddling around on his phone before he left the room, presumably to call somebody.

Sighing Smith drank the last of his mulled wine and headed towards the kitchen to top up his glass. Upon his return he ran into Trott in the doorway. And that’s when he remembered about the mistletoe above them both. Well shit. The next thing Smith hears is a loud wolf whistle sounding as if it was coming from Turps followed by a crowd of laughter. Great, just what he needed. All he wanted was a drink. Smith looked down to see confusion spread across Trott’s face, the poor innocent soul hadn’t realised yet. Sheepishly Smith pointed to above their heads indicating the mistletoe dangling over them. Trott slowly looks up before he snaps his head to look at Smith meeting his eyes, a blush slowly spreading across his face, panic struck in his eyes. Already the chanting from the others had started

“Just do it!” Ross shouts from across the room. Of course he would.

“Look, uh…” Smith started “we don’t…we don’t have to” he followed scratching the back of his head and breaking eye contact with the smaller man. This was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Bit late now” Trott mumbled just loud enough for Smith to hear.

Then the chanting began. ‘Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!’, a few even making kissing noises at them. He was wrong, this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Looking back to Trott he found the smaller man staring up at him as if he were waiting for him, Smith just gulped, unable to process what to do. His heart had never beat so fast, what was he supposed to do? If he kissed him he could only ruin their friendship, drink or no drink they would remember this for a damn long time.

The only thing Smith heard before Trott grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss him was,

“Fuck it”

The kiss was quick and flustered, it tasted like a summer night from the mulled wine. It was messy and unexperienced but it was the best fucking thing Smith had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It didn’t last long, no longer than a few seconds but it was good enough for him.

Smith whined slightly as Trott pulled away, opening his eyes slowly to look down at the brunette. Trott was smiling up at him and Smith felt his damn heart skip a beat.

“Merry fucking christmas, I guess?”


End file.
